Marie-Antoinette-Ferdinande d'Espagne
María Antonia Fernanda de Blois de España (17th November 1729 - Présent) was an Infante de España and the youngest daughter of Luis I Enrique de Blois y Austria and Isabel de Farnesio. An extremely reserved and introverted woman, as well as a zealous Roman Catholic, Fernanda was the stereotypical Infanta de España. It was remarked on how arrogant and snobbish she was, which went hand in hand with her adhering severely to the stern etiquette her homeland exercised. She married Louis Emmanuel de Blois de Grandelumière in 1746. Born at El Reales Alcázares de Sevilla in 1729, Fernanda had brought from her native land of Spain the severe etiquette exercised at El Real Alcázar de Madrid, and imposed upon her acquaintance and her own demeanour at Argenteuil a rigid code of manners which seemed hard to the cheerful, amiable Grandelumérienne society of that period. Fernanda inspired more respect than love. Yet she was not without certain high qualities. She was somewhat well accomplished at social graces and expressed nothing but austere respect for Emperor Louis XIV and his extensive brood. Above all, she took the matter of Catholicism to the uttermost extreme. Biography Birth María Antonia Fernanda de Blois de España was born on 17th November 1729, at El Reales Alcázares de Sevilla in Sevilla. She was baptized with the name María Antonia (Marie-Antoinette), with Fernanda (Ferdinande) being added. Luis I had been married prior to his marriage to Isabel de Farnesio to Maria Luisa de Saboya. Luisa had given birth to Maria Catalina de España who became wedded to Monseigneur le Dauphin, Louis Raphael de Blois de Grandelumière, who would become Emperor in 1757 following the death of Empress Marie IV. Childhood Fernanda moved to Madrid in 1733 following her infancy growing up in Sevilla. El Real Alcázar de Madrid was where Fernanda lived between 1733 and 1758. The Alcázar was austere in comparison to Le Château d'Argenteuil in Grandelumière. Fernanda was raised by María Lusia Genoveva, Señora de Campiña de Jerez, Governess de los Niños de España, with Mariana Vitória de España, Infanta de España and María Teresa Antonia Rafaela, Infanta de España. Fernanda was described in her youth as being "endowed with the most downhearted disposition." Fernanda was also said to have been a rather pessimistic student, with an aptitude to refusing to learn with the declaración: "there was a time when there were people whose duty it was to think for Princes." She also treated her household and attendants with a cold and a condescending attitude. Adolescence Fernanda expressed a deep passion and respect for the severe etiquette that Madrid executed. The solemn ceremonies and grave receptions were unemotional like Fernanda who was an enthusiastic, or unenthusiastic, spectator. Spanish Court ceremonial was rigorously conservative and more than conscious of tradition. Acts of state and the various audiences and receptions, as well as dynastic celebrations, followed strict rules: each step and gesture had to be imbued with solemn dignity. Individuality and spontaneity were undesirable. Adulthood In 1746 Luis I arranged to have Carlos de España married to Marie Sophie de Blois de Grandelumière. Sebastián de la Cuadra y Llarena, I Marqués de Villarías arranged the marriage between the two, being the Embajador Español to Grandelumière. The financial bankruptcy of Spain was indisputable. "La Guerra de Sucesión Española" and "La Guerra de los Diez Años" had crippled the Kingdom and a much needed financial boost was needed. Grandelumière, considerably wealthy, was a perfect choice to choose a marital alliance with. Furthermore, a marriage alliance between the two was a clear indication of Spain's support of Grandelumière during "La Guerra de los Diez Años." Fernanda was chosen as an exchange bride. She was chosen to marry the future "Monsieur" in the next Reign, Louis Emmanuel de Blois de Grandelumière, Duc de Bretagne. (WIP) Issue With her husband, Louis Emmanuel de Grandelumière, she would have several children: * Charles Emmanuel de Bretagne, Archevêque de Toulouse (9th February 1749 - Present) * Marie Josephine de Bretagne, Mademoiselle de Bretagne (13th April 1750 - 15th April 1750) * Marie Thérèse de Bretagne, Mademoiselle de Dreux (21st June 1751 - 5th March 1753) * Marie Anne de Bretagne, Mademoiselle de Vexins (3rd August 1752 - Present) * Emmanuel de Bretagne, Comte de Champagne (17th September 1753 - 27th July 1754) * Maurice de Bretagne, Comte de Vexins (November 10th 1754 - November 12th 1754) * Marie Caroline de Bretagne, Mademoiselle de Champagne (5th December 1755 - Present) * Charles de Bretagne, Comte de Dreux (September 15th 1756 - October 11th 1756) * Joseph de Bretagne, Comte de Champagne (February 26th 1757 - June 11th 1763) Titles, Styles, and Honours Titles and Styles * 17th November 1729 - 16th February 1746 '''Su Alteza Real, Infanta María Antonia Fernanda de España * '''16th February 1746 - Present '''Son Altesse Impériale, Madame la Duchesse de Bretagne (Madame de Bretagne) '''Honours * Dame de l'Ordre de Sainte-Marie